Un Timelord à Baker Street
by Cybelia
Summary: L'apparition d'une montre à gousset va bouleverser la vie des habitants de Baker Street. Fic du fanzine 6 du "Monde du Slash". Se déroule après la saison 4 de DW  Rose n'est pas repartie dans le monde parallèle  et la saison 1 de Sherlock.
1. Partie 1

**Un Timelord à Baker Street**

Rose entra en riant dans le Tardis, le Docteur à sa suite. Il referma vivement la porte et la rejoignit près de la console de navigation. Sans attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion.

— Merci de m'avoir enfin emmenée sur Barcelona, la planète, pas la ville !

— Ce fut un plaisir ! Répondit son compagnon. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé les chiens sans truffe ?

— Marrants ! Un peu effrayants, mais marrants !

— Bon, où veux-tu aller maintenant ?

Avant que Rose ait eu le temps de répondre, le Tardis s'ébranla, manquant de les envoyer valdinguer par-terre.

— Eh ! S'exclama le Docteur. Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on te dise où aller !

Il s'agrippa à la console pour voir dans quel espace-temps le vaisseau avait décidé de les transporter.

— Il nous emmène où et quand ? Demanda Rose, à moitié couchée sur la banquette derrière lui.

— Hum... la Terre... rien de bien original... Londres... encore moins... début du 21e siècle... Dis-donc mon vieux, tant qu'à nous faire une surprise, t'aurais pu choisir un peu plus exotique !

— Remarque, sourit la jeune femme, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée faire un coucou à ma mère...

— Ah ! Cette chère Jackie ! S'exclama le Seigneur du Temps en se redressant.

Le Tardis venait de se poser. Le Docteur se tourna vers sa compagne.

— Bon... si nous allions voir pourquoi il a tant tenu à nous amener ici ?

Rose prit la main de son ami en souriant :

— Allons-y !

* * *

John s'éveilla en sentant qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 3 heures du matin, puis soupira profondément. Il se leva, enfila un boxer et un peignoir avant de se rendre dans le salon où il était à peu près sûr de trouver son amant. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il vit Sherlock, entièrement nu, assis sur le fauteuil face à la porte grande ouverte. John leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un plaid pour le poser sur le corps de son compagnon.

— Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois au moins de ne pas te balader dans cette tenue. Je te rappelle que Mrs Hudson habite ici et qu'elle a la fâcheuse manie de monter sans prévenir.

— Compte tenu de l'heure et de la profondeur de son sommeil, il n'y a aucun risque à ce que je la croise.

— Tout de même... grommela le médecin.

Il se redressa et alla se chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Lorsqu'il revint, il remarqua que la main droite de Sherlock jouait distraitement avec un objet qu'il ne pouvait distinguer d'où il était. Il s'approcha et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le détective consultant ne jeta même pas un regard à l'objet qu'il posa sur le guéridon, sous la lampe.

— Rien. Retournons au lit.

John le regarda quitter la pièce, enroulé dans le plaid. Il allait le suivre lorsque sa curiosité le poussa à voir quel était l'objet que son amant avait ainsi abandonné. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une montre à gousset, ornée de symboles étranges, dont le boitier ne s'ouvrait pas. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vue dans l'appartement, mais compte tenu que Sherlock ramenait sans cesse du bric-à-brac chez eux, il ne s'en soucia guère plus longtemps. Il reposa la montre, éteignit la lampe et retourna dans la chambre. Son amant s'était déjà recouché. John s'allongea à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à se rendormir, il fut réveillé par la sonnerie du portable de Sherlock. John était tellement sûr de l'identité de l'importun qu'il était déjà debout avant que son compagnon ne décroche et ne lance dans le combiné :

— Inspecteur Lestrade ! Où doit-on vous retrouver ?

* * *

En sortant du Tardis, Rose mit quelques instants à reconnaître les lieux, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion avant d'y venir de nuit.

— C'est Covent Garden ?

— Ah ! Covent Garden ! S'exclama son compagnon. Ses petites boutiques, ses spectacles de rue, ses...

— Ses disparitions mystérieuses ! Lança une voix masculine derrière eux.

Le Docteur fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un homme en imperméable au visage familier.

— Inspecteur Lestrade ! Quelle surprise !

— Bonsoir, Docteur. Je suppose que votre présence ici n'est pas un hasard.

Rose interrompit leurs retrouvailles :

— Vous vous connaissez ?

Ce fut le policier qui répondit :

— Le Docteur m'a aidé à résoudre une affaire plutôt... sensible, dirons-nous, il y a quelques mois.

— C'était quand je me suis retrouvé seul après le départ de Martha, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps. Pour répondre à votre question, Lestrade, mon arrivée ici cette nuit est totalement fortuite. Mais vous avez parlé de « disparitions mystérieuses »...

— J'ai déjà appelé un expert, mais puisque vous êtes là... enfin, si ça vous dit...

Le Docteur sortit son papier psychique et le montra à l'inspecteur.

— « Docteur John Smith, Scotland Yard, Bureau du Surnaturel ». Hum, nous n'avons pas un tel département au Yard.

— Maintenant si !

— Alors, suivez-moi !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient dans un appartement au 2e étage d'un immeuble tout proche. Un homme était assis sur son sofa, l'air affolé. Une jeune femme métisse l'interrogeait. Elle leva les yeux vers Lestrade et lança en voyant les nouveaux venus :

— C'est qui, eux ?

— Des experts, répondit son supérieur. Vous pouvez y aller, Sergent Donovan. Nous prenons la relève.

La policière se leva en grommelant à propos d'experts « bizarres », puis quitta la pièce.

— Monsieur Walters, voulez-vous bien raconter à nouveau ce qui s'est passé.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il était au bord des larmes.

— Michael et moi étions au lit quand il a... disparu... Une drôle de lumière orange l'a enveloppé... et « pouf ! » il n'était plus là...

Rose s'assit sur le sofa à ses côtés et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

— Nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver. N'est-ce pas, Messieurs ?

Lestrade fit un signe de tête au Docteur et ils passèrent dans l'autre pièce.

— C'est la seconde disparition de ce genre depuis le début de la semaine. La première est une femme, Betty Collins, mère de trois enfants, qui s'est évaporée sous les yeux de son mari il y a trois nuits.

— Même lumière orange ?

L'inspecteur hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis soupira :

— On n'a pas cru le mari, Alan Collins, car il a un passé d'alcoolique. On a tous pensé qu'il avait bu un verre de trop et que sa femme en avait eu assez... même si ça nous a paru étrange qu'elle lui laisse les enfants... Mais avec la disparition de ce soir, c'est impossible que ça soit une coïncidence... Et franchement, votre arrivée tombe à point nommé. Je ne suis pas certain que l'expert que je mandate habituellement soit capable de résoudre cette affaire-ci, même s'il parvient presque toujours à me surprendre...

* * *

Le taxi déposa les deux hommes au pied de l'immeuble. John grimaça en voyant que la très peu aimable Sergent Sally Donovan se trouvait là. Elle ne sembla pas non plus ravie de leur présence. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'elle, elle détourna le regard, les ignorant totalement. Sherlock ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir. Il entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea directement vers le 2e étage d'où leur parvenait la voix de Lestrade. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, l'inspecteur était en train de parler avec un inconnu, vêtu d'un costume marron à fines rayures et chaussé de Converses rouges.

— Ah ! Vous voilà ! Lança le policier en les voyant entrer. Voici Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, l'expert dont je vous parlais à l'instant. Et le Docteur John Watson.

— Un médecin ? Vous êtes légiste ?

— Non, je suis juste là en tant que consultant. Et vous êtes...

— Docteur John Smith, répondit l'homme en sortant sa carte.

Après l'avoir lue, Watson souffla :

— J'ignorais que le Yard avait un Bureau du Surnaturel.

— C'est assez récent. Et nous ne sommes que deux pour le moment.

Surpris que Sherlock reste silencieux, John se tourna vers lui. Il se figea devant le regard glacial que son amant posait sur Smith. Au moment où il allait l'interroger sur son attitude, Holmes lança à l'attention de Lestrade :

— Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de ma présence ici ?

L'inspecteur hocha la tête et les conduisit dans le salon. Il leur présenta la jeune femme qui se trouvait là, Rose Tyler, comme étant la partenaire de Smith. Ensuite, il leur raconta la disparition de Michael Hollands dans les détails. Pendant tout le temps de son récit, Sherlock ne détacha pas son regard de Smith. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à observer les lieux. Enfin, lorsque Lestrade eut terminé, le Détective Consultant demanda :

— J'aimerais voir la chambre où les évènements ont eu lieu.

Le policier les y conduisit. Alors que Sherlock détaillait la pièce, Smith sortit un objet étrange, comme une sorte de gros stylo, de sa poche. L'instrument émit un bruit de grésillement et une lueur bleutée apparut à son extrémité.

— Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Watson, intrigué.

— Hum... ça sert à mesurer certaines radiations...

Rose intervint :

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un regard énigmatique, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ça devant les autres. Alors que John essayait de deviner ce que ça pouvait être, il vit avec surprise son amant quitter la pièce en lançant :

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi sur cette affaire, Lestrade.

Avant que le policier ait eu le temps de réagir, Sherlock était sorti de l'appartement. John bredouilla :

— Je vais... désolé...

Il partit à la suite de son compagnon et le rattrapa dans les escaliers. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Sherlock lui adressa un regard noir, se dégagea et continua de descendre. Une fois dehors, John dépassa son amant pour se planter devant lui. Holmes soupira profondément avant de souffler :

— Vas-tu me laisser appeler un taxi ?

— Je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ! Tu agis bizarrement, enfin plus que d'habitude, depuis qu'on a rencontré ce John Smith.

— Ce n'est pas son nom, répondit simplement Sherlock.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— Cet homme, qui qu'il soit, ne s'appelle pas John Smith et ne fait pas partie de Scotland Yard.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à John de répondre et repartit rapidement en vue de trouver un taxi. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur immeuble, Sherlock resta silencieux. Son amant n'osa pas l'interroger, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement pas de réponse cohérente. Une fois dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street, Holmes se laissa tomber sur le sofa. John alla préparer du thé. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, son amant triturait à nouveau entre ses doigts fins la montre à gousset qu'il avait laissée sur le guéridon quelques heures plus tôt.

— Sherlock ?

— Cet homme est un mystère...

Il s'assit brusquement, faisant sursauter son amant.

— Je ne comprends pas, John ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelque chose m'échappe totalement ! Quelle frustration !

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Qu'as-tu vu sur la carte qu'il nous a présentée ?

— « Docteur John Smith, Scotland Yard, Bureau du Surnaturel ». Pourquoi ?

— Je n'y ai vu qu'un papier blanc.

— C'est impossible ! C'était écrit...

— Je t'assure qu'il n'y avait rien. Tout au moins que je n'y ai rien vu.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Ça ne l'est pas ! Et c'est bien ça qui me tue ! Je me torture les méninges depuis tout à l'heure pour comprendre ! Mais les informations que cet homme me renvoie sont totalement incohérentes !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant profondément. John ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Même lorsqu'il s'ennuyait entre deux enquêtes, Sherlock ne se trouvait jamais dans un tel état de détresse. Le médecin s'assit à côté de son amant, puis l'obligea à se rallonger en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

— Ferme les yeux.

— Ça ne m'aidera pas à...

— Chut... Détends-toi et ferme les yeux.

Sherlock obéit, visiblement à contrecœur. John posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, puis commença à les masser lentement. Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'il croyait avoir réussi à soulager son compagnon, celui-ci souffla :

— Je dois résoudre le mystère de cet homme...

— Je sais. Et je vais t'y aider. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois te détendre.

John jeta un bref coup d'œil à la montre à gousset que Sherlock continuait à tripoter sans paraître sans rendre compte. Quelque chose dans cet objet le rendait mal à l'aise, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et continua à masser le visage de son amant qu'il sentait toujours aussi tendu.

* * *

Le départ des deux hommes avait laissé les autres un peu perplexes. Enfin, Lestrade et Rose surtout, le Docteur étant occupé à analyser les moindres recoins de la chambre avec son tournevis sonique. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'inspecteur demanda :

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

— Des résidus d'énergie quantique, répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

Voyant que le policier ne comprenait pas de quoi son ami parlait, Rose expliqua :

— C'est des restes énergétiques qu'on trouve quand des personnes ont été téléportées.

Le Docteur adressa à sa compagne un regard mêlé d'admiration et de fierté qui la fit légèrement rougir.

— Vous voulez dire que Hollands a été…

— Téléporté, oui ! La question est de savoir où et par qui. Je dois aller analyser plus en détail ces résidus.

— Appelez-moi lorsque vous aurez du nouveau, lança Lestrade.

Il donna sa carte à Rose. La jeune femme suivit son compagnon qui avait déjà quitté la chambre. Au moment où ils sortaient de l'immeuble, elle demanda :

— Que penses-tu de ce Sherlock Holmes ?

— Hum… rien de particulier… pourquoi cette question ?

— Il te regardait bizarrement. Et la façon dont il est parti…

— Les réactions des humains sont parfois, souvent même, imprévisibles. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

— Justement… il m'a donné l'impression d'être plus proche de ton espèce que de la mienne.

Le Docteur stoppa, surprenant Rose qui le dépassa. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua son air soucieux.

— Docteur, ça va ?

— Je… non, ça ne peut pas… non, c'est impossible…

— De quoi parles-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas et reprit son chemin jusqu'au Tardis. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alla directement lancer l'analyse des résidus. Son silence était si inhabituel que Rose finit par le prendre par les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder et lui demanda :

— Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il soupira profondément. Son regard était assombri par un voile de tristesse et ses épaules affaissées. Sans répondre, il prit Rose dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à obtenir d'explication pour le moment.

Une sonnette retentit, signifiant que l'analyse était terminée. Ils allèrent voir ensemble le résultat.

— Un rayon téléporteur Micénien… bizarre…

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes d'enlever des gens.

— Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre utilise leur technologie.

— Possible… souffla le Docteur, pensif.

— Tu peux remonter le signal ?

— Yep !

Il pianota sur le clavier, tourna quelques molettes et appuya sur des boutons. Une carte du Royaume-Uni s'afficha sur l'écran. Un point rouge apparut sur Londres au moment où l'image zoomait. Elle se figea sur le quartier de Canary Dwarf, sur un immeuble qui leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à tous deux. Le Docteur grommela :

— Encore eux…

— Tu crois que c'est Torchwood ? S'étonna Rose. Je pensais que Jack et son équipe avaient tout récupéré après l'attaque.

— Je le croyais aussi… mais le rayon téléporteur vient bien de là. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Et il y a des chances que nous y trouvions les deux disparus.

* * *

Sherlock était étendu sur le sofa les yeux clos, mais ne dormait pas. John finit de ranger la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, puis alla rejoindre son compagnon qui souffla :

— Lestrade arrive…

— Comment…

Le médecin s'interrompit au moment où des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva face à l'inspecteur.

— Messieurs, les salua le policier.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, mais ne bougea pas.

— Du nouveau sur l'affaire ? demanda John en désignant un siège à leur visiteur.

Lestrade resta debout et répondit :

— Pas encore. Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien. Vous êtes parti plutôt précipitamment cette nuit.

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de mes services, souffla Sherlock.

Au moment où l'inspecteur allait répliquer, son portable sonna. Il s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes avant de répondre.

— Lestrade !… Oui… Vraiment ?… Où ça ?… Canary Dwarf, c'est noté.

Il consulta sa montre et reprit :

— Je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il lança :

— Je dois vous laisser. On a peut-être une piste.

Il quitta la pièce. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa son manteau sous le regard ébahi de John.

— Où vas-tu ?

— À Canary Dwarf !

— Je croyais que cette affaire ne t'intéressait pas.

— L'affaire non, mais le mystérieux John Smith oui.

— Comment peux-tu savoir… non, laisse tomber !

John prit sa veste et suivit son amant qui avait déjà quitté l'appartement. Un taxi les déposa en plein cœur du quartier d'affaires.

— Et maintenant ? Où allons-nous ? demanda le médecin.

Sherlock fit un tour sur lui-même et se figea soudain. John suivit son regard.

— Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il restait encore une vieille cabine de police ici !

Son compagnon s'approcha de la petite construction bleue, soufflant :

— C'est parce qu'il n'y en avait pas avant aujourd'hui...

— Ils n'utilisent plus ces cabines depuis des décennies. Pourquoi en auraient-ils construit une nouvelle ici ?

Holmes ne répondit pas, posant sa main sur le bois. John était inquiet de le voir aussi perturbé par ce qui, pour lui, n'était qu'un détail. Le détective ferma soudain les yeux en portant une main à son front.

— Sherlock ? Ça va ?

— Ce n'est qu'une migraine... elle va passer...

— On devrait rentrer si tu ne te sens pas bien.

— Non, je dois absolument « le » voir et résoudre ce mystère.

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà pouvoir le trouver.

Sherlock se redressa et se dirigea vers un immeuble condamné.

— Il est ici.

John ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander comment il le savait. Il suivit son amant qui venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment par une porte mal fermée.

* * *

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'immeuble, Rose avait attrapé la main de son compagnon. L'endroit lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Elle avait du mal à résister à l'envie de fuir en courant. Le Docteur semblait à peine plus à l'aise qu'elle, visiblement sur le qui-vive. Il suivait le signal du téléporteur Micénien sur l'écran d'un PDA bricolé. Cela les conduisit jusqu'aux sous-sols, dans les décombres de l'Institut Torchwood. Alors qu'ils progressaient dans un couloir sombre, le portable de Rose sonna, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

— Allô !

— Ici l'Inspecteur Lestrade. Je viens d'arriver dans le bâtiment. Où êtes-vous ?

— Au sous-sol, secteur 32, répondit la jeune femme après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

— Je vous rejoins.

Elle raccrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard, le policier apparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au Docteur.

— Le signal vient de cette direction, souffla le Seigneur du Temps en désignant une porte face à eux.

Lestrade tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique pour la débloquer. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans un grand entrepôt qui ne contenait qu'une sorte d'immense boîte translucide en plexiglas. À l'intérieur se trouvaient les deux disparus, étendus sur le sol, visiblement inconscients. Ils en firent le tour plusieurs fois, mais le cube ne comportait aucune ouverture d'aucune sorte. Au milieu de la boîte se trouvait une sorte de dispositif électronique qui émettait une lueur orangée.

— Voilà le téléporteur, souffla le Docteur.

— Nous devons les sortir de là ! s'exclama Lestrade. Voyez-vous un moyen d'ouvrir cette chose ou d'y entrer ?

Le Docteur ressortit son tournevis sonique et sonda les parois transparentes. Au bout d'un long moment, il posa sa main droite à plat sur le plexiglas, à hauteur de ses genoux. Un sifflement se fit entendre alors qu'une ouverture apparaissait. Lestrade et Rose se précipitèrent vers l'homme et la femme inconscients. Le Docteur se dirigea quant à lui vers le dispositif. Il l'étudia un instant, puis finit par appuyer sur un bouton. La lumière orange s'éteignit. Au même moment, les deux disparus s'éveillèrent. Pendant que l'inspecteur les rassurait et leur expliquait où ils se trouvaient, Rose rejoignit son compagnon.

— C'était un accident, apparemment, souffla celui-ci, le regard fixé sur le dispositif.

— Un accident ?

— La programmation du téléporteur a été perturbée par l'utilisation du dispositif qui ouvrait la brèche vers le Vide. Du coup, il s'est déclenché tout seul et a pris des humains au hasard.

Lestrade les rejoignit.

— J'ai appelé une ambulance. Ils vont bien, ils souffrent juste de déshydratation. Cette chose ne risque pas de recommencer à enlever des gens ?

— Je l'ai désactivée et je vais la mettre en sécurité dans le Tardis.

— D'accord. Merci pour votre aide, Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire. Le policier retourna près des deux victimes pour attendre les secours.

Rose reprit la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers la sortie, peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de trois mètres en voyant deux hommes entrer dans l'entrepôt. Holmes et le Docteur s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Le Détective lança d'un ton calme :

— Vous n'êtes pas humain.

Son ami lui adressa un regard abasourdi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu…

— Je ne le suis pas, acquiesça le Docteur.

Une lueur de soulagement traversa le regard acier de Sherlock. Il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche de manteau et en sortit une montre à gousset qu'il commença à triturer distraitement. Rose sentit son compagnon se crisper à côté d'elle, le regard fixé sur la montre.

— Non… pas encore… murmura-t-il.

— Docteur ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais paraissait avoir vu un fantôme. Il fit deux pas en direction du détective qui ne bougea pas.

— Puis-je voir votre montre, Monsieur Holmes.

L'homme parut surpris, mais lui tendit l'objet. Le Docteur recula d'un pas, reprit la main de Rose dans la sienne et la tira vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa au Tardis, le visage caché entre ses mains. Affolée par son attitude, sa compagne se colla contre lui et lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— C'est un… non… il… cet homme… c'est un Seigneur du Temps…

Une voix masculine inconnue retentit à quelques mètres d'eux :

— Je savais bien que vous finiriez par le retrouver !

* * *

_La suite tout de suite ! ^^_


	2. Partie 2

_Suite et fin de cette fic. Merci de l'avoir lue. ^^_

_

* * *

_

John ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. En voyant l'homme qui disait s'appeler John Smith sortir du bâtiment, Sherlock le suivit rapidement. Au moment où les deux hommes débouchaient dehors, une voix familière leur parvint :

— Je savais bien que vous finiriez par le retrouver !

John se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock adressa un regard noir à son frère. Ils s'approchèrent tous trois de la cabine de police bleue contre laquelle Smith et sa compagne étaient appuyés. Mycroft se planta devant eux et lança d'un ton admiratif :

— Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin, Docteur !

— Comment…

— Votre arrivée à Londres ne passe jamais inaperçue auprès de l'organisation dont je fais partie.

— UNIT, je suppose.

— Vous supposez bien. Je me présente : Mycroft Holmes.

Le regard de celui que le nouveau venu avait appelé « Docteur » se posa sur Sherlock.

— Est-il…

— Comme vous, oui. Mais je pense que nous devrions parler de tout ceci ailleurs, ajouta le frère du détective en désignant l'ambulance qui arrivait. Retrouvons-nous dans une demi-heure au 221B Baker Street.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers son frère. John vit le Docteur et Rose Tyler entrer dans la cabine bleue qui se volatilisa sous leurs yeux. Abasourdi, il allait interroger Mycroft quand celui-ci lui fit signe de les suivre.

Durant tout le trajet vers chez eux, Sherlock ne décocha pas un mot. Son visage était fermé et indéchiffrable. John avait bien tenté d'obtenir une explication, mais les deux frères l'avaient consciencieusement ignoré. Une fois à l'appartement, Sherlock se planta devant la fenêtre, tourné vers l'extérieur, toujours aussi silencieux. John n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger car leurs visiteurs arrivaient. Mycroft fit signe au couple de prendre place sur le sofa. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil face à eux. John s'installa sur un autre siège, le plus près de son amant. Il était vraiment inquiet du mutisme de Sherlock, d'autant plus qu'il ne réagit pas quand les autres se mirent à parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

— J'avais seize ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré, commença Mycroft. Il est apparu un beau matin dans le parc du manoir familial, sortant d'une cabane à outils délabrée. Il poursuivait un vaisseau esclavagiste Versil qui venait renouveler sa cargaison sur Terre. Sans lui, j'aurais sûrement été vendu au plus offrant à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Après avoir fait fuir les Versils, il m'a proposé de partir voyager avec lui. Je pense que vous comprendrez, Miss Tyler, que je n'ai pas pu résister. Il m'a fait découvrir des mondes incroyables. Son Tardis, dont le circuit caméléon fonctionnait parfaitement, prenait les aspects les plus divers. Je peux vous assurer que nous avons fait sensation lorsque nous sommes sortis totalement habillés d'une minuscule cabine de douche dans un spa !

La jeune femme sourit. John était tellement abasourdi qu'il écoutait sans bouger, le regard fixé sur Sherlock. Il pouvait deviner la tension dans les muscles du dos de son amant. Mycroft continua :

— Au bout d'un an, nous sommes revenus sur Terre. Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures ici, mais c'était suffisant pour que ma mère, affolée par ma disparition, ait appelé la police. Du coup, il a refusé de me laisser le suivre à nouveau. J'ai eu du mal à accepter sa décision, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix…

De l'amertume s'entendait dans sa voix et son regard s'était voilé.

— Je pensais ne jamais le revoir… Cinq ans passèrent… et un matin, alors que je me promenais dans notre parc, je l'ai trouvé… Il était gravement blessé, presque mourant. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait fui la Guerre du Temps mais qu'il allait devoir se régénérer s'il voulait survivre… qu'il allait devoir changer… Il avait peur. Si peur qu'il m'a fait promettre de l'aider à devenir humain après sa régénération. Je n'ai pu qu'accepter... « Sherlock » étant l'un des alias qu'il utilisait lors de ses voyages, il décida de s'en baptiser. Humain, il semblait avoir à peine dix-huit ans. Ma mère ne connaissant pas son nouveau visage, je parvins à la convaincre qu'il était un étudiant orphelin dont j'étais le tuteur au Regent's College. Elle finit par si bien l'accepter au sein de notre famille qu'elle lui proposa deux ans plus tard de l'adopter. C'est ainsi que naquit Sherlock Holmes.

Durant tout le récit de Mycroft, le principal intéressé resta immobile. John ne détourna les yeux de lui qu'en voyant le Docteur se lever. Il avait l'air bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Connaissez-vous le lien qui nous unit ? Demanda-t-il à Mycroft.

— Je le connais... il me parlait souvent de vous lors de nos voyages.

Comme personne ne semblait décidé à poser la question, John souffla :

— Quel est ce lien ?

Semblant le voir pour la première fois, le Docteur répondit :

— Sherlock n'est pas le frère de Mycroft Holmes... mais il est le mien...

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. La jeune femme se leva pour rejoindre son compagnon.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.

Le regard fixé sur Sherlock, le Docteur souffla :

— Je le croyais mort, comme tous les autres...

— Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien lui ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ressentir les autres Seigneurs du Temps s'ils étaient humains.

— Sa montre... Elles sont toutes uniques. Elles paraissent identiques aux autres races, mais nous autres gallifreyens y voyons d'infimes différences. Et celle que Sherlock a dans sa poche appartient à mon jeune frère.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais n'osait pas s'approcher de celui qu'il venait de retrouver.

— Le Tardis ne s'y est pas trompé. Il nous a amené ici parce qu'il a senti qu'il était temps pour Sherlock de redevenir un Seigneur du Temps. Et pour moi de le retrouver...

Angoissé par le mutisme prolongé de son amant, John finit par se lever et le rejoindre. Sherlock avait posé son front contre la vitre froide. Il avait les yeux clos. Ne s'occupant pas des autres qui les regardaient, John se colla contre lui et l'enlaça doucement. La tension dans le corps de son compagnon se relâcha de façon si infime qu'il fut le seul à le percevoir.

— Sherlock, parle-moi.

— Tout ceci est tellement absurde ! Ma raison me hurle que le récit de Mycroft n'est qu'un tissu de fadaises. Pourtant, quelque part au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison... Je ne suis pas humain, John.

Le médecin tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— Je dois t'avouer que je me suis parfois demandé si tu l'étais...

Il vit avec satisfaction les coins des lèvres de son amant remonter très légèrement. Sherlock prit une grande inspiration, puis finit par se tourner vers leurs invités. Il jeta d'abord un bref regard à Mycroft, puis se tourna vers Rose et le Docteur.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Le Seigneur du Temps répondit :

— À partir du moment où tu as pris conscience de l'existence de la montre, le processus s'est enclenché. Tu vas retrouver tôt ou tard ta véritable nature.

— Comment ?

— La montre. Elle renferme ce qui fait de toi un Seigneur du Temps, un enfant de la planète Gallifrey. Si tu l'ouvres, la transformation s'opèrera.

— Et qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ? Devrais-je quitter la Terre ?

— Seulement si tu le souhaites. Mais tu auras tout le temps pour y penser après.

Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Sherlock traversa la pièce et quitta l'appartement. John le suivit, mais une fois dans l'escalier, la voix de son compagnon lui parvint d'en bas :

— J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Le médecin soupira profondément, mais respecta le souhait de son compagnon et retourna dans le salon.

* * *

Rose suivit des yeux John Watson qui venait de revenir dans la pièce. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, l'air totalement perdu. La jeune femme quitta le Docteur qui posait des questions à Mycroft sur la personnalité de « leur » frère et alla rejoindre l'autre homme. Tirant une chaise, elle s'assit près de lui.

— John ? Je peux vous appeler « John » ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Rose se pencha vers lui, puis posa une main sur son bras en soufflant :

— Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour vous. Peut-être même plus que pour Sherlock.

Le médecin soupira profondément :

— Il y a encore quelques heures, je ne croyais pas aux extra-terrestres... et voilà que l'homme que... l'homme que j'aime... en est un...

Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis demanda :

— Vous êtes avec le Docteur depuis longtemps ?

— J'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis toujours, mais en réalité, il ne s'est passé que cinq ans depuis que je suis entrée dans le Tardis pour la première fois.

— Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous entends dire ce mot... « Tardis »... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— « Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale ». La cabine bleue de police, c'est en fait un vaisseau qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace.

— Ça ne semble pas très grand...

— Le Tardis est plein de surprises. Je pense que vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de le juger par vous-même.

John sembla réfléchir un moment, puis demanda :

— Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « régénération » ?

La jeune femme le lui expliqua. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il avait l'air encore plus soucieux qu'avant.

— Quand il va... redevenir un Seigneur du Temps... il va changer ?

— Changer ?

— Physiquement.

— Non, rassurez-vous. Il restera celui que vous connaissez.

— Mais il sera immortel...

— Pratiquement.

John se tut un long moment. Rose lui laissa le temps de digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Au bout de quelques minutes, il souffla :

— Je ne veux pas le perdre…

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire compréhensif :

— Ne vous en faites pas. Ses sentiments pour vous ne changeront pas lorsqu'il reprendra sa nature originelle.

Le regard qu'il lui lança voulait clairement dire « vous ne pouvez pas en être sûre ». Alors qu'elle allait tenter de le rassurer, la voix de Mycroft lança :

— Je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller m'assurer que les deux disparus ne laisseront passer aucune information au sujet du Docteur ou de ce qui leur est vraiment arrivé.

Avant que les autres aient eu le temps de répondre, il avait quitté l'appartement. Le Docteur rejoignit ensuite sa compagne et John Watson. Rose leva le regard vers son ami qui semblait soucieux :

— Ça va ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se leva et se planta face à lui :

— Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

— Sherlock est humain depuis très longtemps… J'ai peur que la transition soit difficile pour lui… La somme de souvenirs qui va réapparaître dans son esprit risque de le… déstabiliser…

Watson bondit sur ses pieds, l'air inquiet :

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Qu'il vaut mieux que je reste à ses côtés lorsqu'il ouvrira la montre. Je pourrai l'aider à assimiler son nouveau savoir et répondre à ses interrogations. Au fait, je suppose que vous êtes son médecin ?

— Sherlock n'est jamais malade, mais je pense que s'il avait un problème de santé, il n'irait pas voir un de mes collègues.

— Surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, il faut que vous vous assuriez que son sang et son ADN ne soient jamais analysés par vos semblables. Les résultats qu'ils obtiendraient pourraient changer la face de l'humanité.

— Votre physiologie est donc si différente de la nôtre ?

— Très.

— Y a-t-il des détails à ce sujet que je devrais connaître ?

Ce fut Rose qui répondit d'un ton amusé :

— Ne soyez pas surpris si vous entendez une sorte de résonance lorsque vous poserez votre oreille sur son torse…

Devant l'air embarrassé de John, elle expliqua :

— Les Seigneurs du Temps ont deux cœurs.

— Deux co… ok… et vous avez d'autres trucs en double ?

Rose éclata de rire tandis que le Docteur lui adressait un regard noir. Les joues de Watson prirent une jolie teinte pivoine lorsqu'il sembla réaliser le sens caché de sa question. Alors que le rire de la jeune femme s'éteignait, son compagnon demanda soudain :

— Où est la montre ?

— Je suppose que Sherlock l'a sur lui, souffla John. Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et quitta l'appartement. Les deux autres le suivirent.

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous habituerez vite à ce genre de comportement, lança Rose.

— Oh, mais ça ne sera pas nouveau pour moi ! sourit le médecin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le trottoir, le Docteur était planté devant la porte, le nez en l'air. Sa compagne lui demanda :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Il a ouvert la montre…

* * *

John n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que le Docteur venait de dire que celui-ci était déjà reparti en courant. Rose et lui le suivirent en direction de Regent's Park. Le temps maussade n'attirait pas les promeneurs et le parc était presque désert. Le Seigneur du Temps prit l'un des chemins qui faisait le tour du lac. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, il s'arrêta. Sherlock était assis sur un banc face à l'étendue d'eau. Le Docteur le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés. John voulut le suivre, mais Rose l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.

— Laissez-les un moment. Sherlock va avoir besoin de son aide.

À contrecœur, le médecin accepta. Il resta cependant à portée de voix afin d'entendre leur conversation.

Lorsque le Docteur s'assit à côté de lui, Sherlock ne bougea pas. Son regard était fixé droit devant alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, souffla le Seigneur du Temps.

— Tant de souvenirs… tant de bonheur et de désespoir… Comment peux-tu supporter tout ça ?

— C'est une question d'habitude, je pense, répondit le Docteur en haussant les épaules. Je peux t'aider à les assimiler si tu le souhaites.

— Je dois y arriver par moi-même... Je me souviens… pourras-tu me pardonner ?

— Te pardonner ?

— J'ai été lâche… j'ai fui la Guerre du Temps… Si j'étais resté avec toi, je…

— Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus. Et tu serais peut-être mort avec tous les autres.

Sherlock se tourna vers son frère aîné.

— Ainsi, c'est vrai ? Gallifrey n'est plus ? Les Seigneurs du Temps ont tous péri ?

— Tout est vrai. Il n'y a plus que nous deux.

Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur le lac où un couple de cygnes évoluait gracieusement. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur lui demande :

— Où est ton Tardis ?

— Je n'avais presque plus de forces… j'étais terrorisé… il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je pouvais me réfugier : auprès de mon ancien compagnon de voyage, Mycroft Holmes. Je savais que j'allais bientôt me régénérer mais j'avais peur que ça attire les Daleks sur mes traces. Mon Tardis se mourrait… J'ai utilisé ses derniers sursauts d'énergie pour me transporter ici. Et avant de devenir humain, je l'ai programmé pour qu'il aille se perdre dans le Vide. Ainsi, j'étais sûr que personne ne pourrait jamais me retrouver.

— Sauf que mon Tardis a capté l'énergie émise par ta montre alors que tu prenais conscience de sa présence.

— Que vais-je faire à présent ?

— Tu es le seul à pouvoir le décider. Mais si tu souhaites m'accompagner, tu es le bienvenu.

Sherlock baissa la tête sur ses mains jointes et souffla :

— J'aimerais parler à John.

Le Docteur acquiesça. Il se leva pour laisser la place à Watson qui s'était déjà approché en entendant la requête de son compagnon.

Sherlock essuya ses joues humides, puis se tourna vers son amant, l'air grave :

— Les derniers évènements ont dû être aussi perturbants pour toi que pour moi.

— C'est sûr que d'apprendre que celui qu'on aime est un alien, ça a de quoi surprendre ! répondit John d'un ton léger.

— C'est pourquoi je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus demeurer à mes côtés.

Le médecin eut soudain l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait le cœur. Luttant contre ses larmes, il souffla :

— C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Que tout s'arrête ainsi entre nous ?

Sherlock lui adressa un regard emprunt de tristesse :

— Dans un monde idéal, je serais resté humain, j'aurais continué à vivre comme tel… j'aurais vieilli avec toi… mais je ne suis plus humain. Et ma nouvelle vie pourrait être dangereuse.

Légèrement rassuré par les propos de son amant, John souffla :

— Je te rappelle que dans ton ancienne vie, je me suis retrouvé pris en otage par une asiatique cinglée et attaché à une bombe par un maniaque psychopathe… alors je pense que de ce côté là, ça ne va pas changer grand chose.

Depuis presque un an qu'ils étaient passé de l'amitié à une relation plus intense et intime, ils n'avaient jamais prononcé les quelques mots que John s'apprêtait à dire. Il glissa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'il délaissa ses lèvres, il murmura, de façon à ce que son amant soit le seul à l'entendre :

— Je t'aime, Sherlock. Et tant que tu voudras de moi, je serai là.

Il s'écarta un peu plus afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans les iris gris de son compagnon.

— Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, John.

— Même quand je serai vieux et décrépi ?

Devant le sourire en coin qui éclaira soudain le visage de Sherlock, son compagnon s'exclama d'un air faussement outré :

— Si jamais tu me sors que je suis déjà vieux et décrépi, je retire ce que je viens de dire !

Le détective resta silencieux, mais John fut heureux de voir une lueur d'amusement pétiller dans son regard.

— Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de démentir ! lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock posa sa main dans la nuque de son amant et l'attira à lui pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

* * *

Rose sourit en voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

— Docteur ? Tu vas bien ?

Il sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et mit quelques instants à répondre :

— Je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé… mais il ne viendra pas…

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Sa vie est ici, sur Terre, avec cet homme. Et je le comprends.

Le jeune femme demanda alors :

— Si je ne t'avais pas suivi la dernière fois, après que nous nous soyons retrouvés, tu serais resté avec moi ?

Il la regarda en souriant, mais ne répondit pas. Au moment où Rose allait l'interroger plus avant, ils furent rejoints par les deux hommes.

— Tu as pris une décision ? demanda le Docteur à son jeune frère.

— Je reste. J'aime ma vie, cette vie avec John… Et j'aime me pencher sur les enquêtes que ce cher Lestrade ne parvient pas à résoudre. Peut-être que je changerai d'avis dans quelques années, mais pour l'instant, je veux rester ici.

— Je comprends, sourit son aîné, et je m'en doutais.

— Tu pourrais faire de même, si tu le souhaitais.

— Ta vie est ici, la mienne est là-haut. La nôtre, corrigea le Docteur en prenant la main de Rose dans la sienne.

— Vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez nous, intervint John.

Sherlock s'approcha du Docteur et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille sous les regards intrigués des deux humains. L'aîné des Seigneurs du Temps hocha la tête, puis souffla :

— Messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous suivre !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur ouvrit la porte du Tardis. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogatif à son amant qui lui fit signer d'y entrer, John pénétra dans le vaisseau. Ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur.

— C'est...

Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers les deux Seigneurs du Temps.

— Je me doute que tout le monde doit vous le dire, mais c'est plus grand à l'intérieur !

Rose éclata de rire tandis que les autres souriaient. Le Docteur manipula quelques manettes et le Tardis s'ébranla. John était fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait et surtout par le fait que son compagnon semblait totalement à l'aise, dans son élément. Au bout de quelques secondes, le moteur s'arrêta. Sherlock prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna vers la porte. Avant que John ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva face à une vision qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. La magnificence de la Voie Lactée s'étendait sous ses yeux ébahis. Il sentit Sherlock se coller contre son dos et ses bras l'enlacer.

— Je voulais t'offrir ce présent, John. Qu'au moins une fois tu puisses contempler la splendeur de ta galaxie... de notre galaxie...

Le médecin resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle, sa gorge autant serrée par la beauté de ce qu'il voyait que par les mots de celui qu'il aimait.

— Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir pareil cadeau... finit-il par murmurer.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin.

La signification implicite de la phrase de Sherlock fit naitre une bouffée d'amour dans le cœur de John.

— Et si nous rentrions chez nous ?

* * *

L'heure des « au revoir » avait sonné, près du Tardis posé dans une ruelle proche de Baker Street. Tous les quatre semblaient aussi émus à l'idée de cette séparation.

— Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps ? Demanda John.

— Je ne préfère pas vu que UNIT sait que je suis là. Mais nous reviendrons, sourit le Docteur.

Rose sortit son téléphone portable et demanda :

— John, vous devriez me donner votre numéro et celui de Sherlock. Je vous donne le mien. Comme ça, on pourra se joindre à tout moment.

Devant l'air surpris du médecin, elle sourit :

— Le Docteur l'a bidouillé pour qu'il puisse appeler n'importe quel numéro n'importe où dans l'univers. Et inversement.

— C'est cool ça ! S'exclama John. Je peux en avoir un moi aussi ?

Comme les Seigneurs du Temps ne répondaient pas, il soupira puis se contenta d'échanger les numéros avec Rose. Sherlock demanda :

— Ne devrions-nous pas informer l'Inspecteur Lestrade de ma nature ? Après tout, il te connait...

— Il vaudrait mieux éviter, répondit son aîné. Moins de gens seront au courant, moins cela risquera d'attirer des races hostiles sur Terre.

Son cadet hocha la tête. Rose serra Sherlock dans ses bras, puis elle se tourna vers John :

— Prenez bien soin de lui, souffla-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

— Pareillement. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

Elle se recula. Le Docteur serra la main de John, puis se tourna vers son frère.

— Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de te demander si tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici ?

— Tu supposes bien.

Sherlock lui tendit la main, mais le Docteur l'attira dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte fraternelle.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.

— Je le suis également... grand frère...

Ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un dernier long regard. Rose rentra dans le Tardis, suivie par son compagnon qui referma la porte lentement.

— Nous aurions pu rester un peu plus longtemps, tu sais ? Souffla-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras après qu'il ait fait décoller le vaisseau.

— La séparation n'en aurait été que plus difficile. Et puis, ça n'est qu'un « au revoir ». Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'en suis sûr.

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, prête à vivre de nouvelles aventures avec son Seigneur du Temps.

* * *

John s'éveilla à nouveau seul dans son lit. Il s'enroula dans le drap et partit à la recherche de son amant. Cette fois-ci, il trouva Sherlock tout habillé près de la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

— Tu regrettes d'être resté ? Demanda le médecin en s'adossant au montant de la porte.

— Aucunement, répondit son compagnon. J'ai juste une multitude de souvenirs qui ont envahi mon esprit et je tente de les remettre dans l'ordre. Regarder les étoiles m'aide à me concentrer.

— Tu me raconteras ? Certains de tes voyages... certaines des beautés de l'univers que tu as pu contempler...

— Tu as sommeil ?

— Pas vraiment...

— Alors je vais te parler de ma visite de la Nébuleuse de la Tête de Cheval.

John s'assit sur le sofa et se laissa porter par la voix sensuelle de son compagnon vers des rivages lointains et inconnus.

**Fin.**

**Fic finie le 14/11/2010.**


End file.
